Let It Go, Simpsons Style!
by francesco.gallipoli.3
Summary: One afternoon I was listening to the song "Let It Go" and I planned on watching The Simpsons' episode 'Brick Like Me' later (great episode, by the way!), when an idea suddenly struck me: what would happen, if the Simpsons characters sang "Let It Go"? Here's what I think it would happen…


A black screen, but not for too long: as the song begins with its piano and bell part, lights come on and we can see the Simpson family standing in the center of the stage, all five of them with their eyes closed in a moment of concentration.

Marge: The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

(opens her eyes)  
Not a footprint to be seen.

Before she can say the next line, though, Homer jumps in abruptly.

Homer: A kingdom of isolation,  
and it looks like I'm the Queen (pointing to himself)

He pauses, as he realizes what he has just said, but it's too late:

"Haw Haw!"

"D'oh!"  
Lisa: The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Bart: Couldn't keep it in;  
Heaven knows I've tried… BURRRPPPP!"

Marge: Bart!

Bart: (nonchalantly) Sorry, Mom, but like the sage says, "Better out than in!"

(Bonus points to who correctly guesses the movie this quote is taken from!)

* * *

The camera shifts to the right side of the stage, where Patty and Selma are; they're dressed like the trolls from the movie and both of them are smoking cigarettes as usual.

Patty and Selma: (as inexpressively as ever) Don't let them in,  
don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be

Smithers comes on stage walking proudly.

Smithers: Conceal, don't feel,  
don't let them know  
Well now they know! (strips off his suit, showing a brand new tattoo on his chest, which consists in Mr. Burns represented as Michelangelo's David and a phrase below him saying in capital letters: "I LOVE MY BOSS").

* * *

The camera shifts back to the middle of the stage; it's all black again, but only for a few seconds: a single spotlight hits the back of the stage, from where… Homer, who is now dressed up as Elsa in her Snow Queen outfit (even wearing a white braided wig!), comes out!

Homer: (dancing as he walks forward) Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore

Shocked at her husband's latest clever idea, Marge facepalms, while Bart grins since he has just taken a photo of "Elshomer" and he's going to post it online as soon as the song is over; Maggie, who is being held in Marge's arms, simply claps and laughs gleefully at Homer.

Lisa, who is now wearing Anna's winter outfit, also comes out from the back of the stage and follows her father.

Lisa: Let it go, let it go!  
Turn away and slam the door.

After some initial bewilderment, Bart decides to follow her father and sister as well (**without** the dressing-up part, of course!).

Bart: I don't care what they're going to say.

Marge: Let the storm rage on.  
The cold never bothered me anyway. (leaves the stage, following the rest of her family)

* * *

(Springfield Valley)

A certain citizen of Springfield is currently spending his free time hang-gliding.

Dr. Hibbert: It's funny how some distance,  
makes everything seem small. (laughs as usual)

(Springfield Elementary School, Gym)

Milhouse is climbing the wall and he's trying to reach the top.

Milhouse: And the fears that once controlled me,

(**manages **to reachthe top and hit the buzzer)

can't get to me at all!

He then loses his balance and falls… only to be held by the harness and the rope… for about five seconds before they snap, making Milhouse fall onto the ground, unconscious.

* * *

(The camera now focuses on the street, on one car in particular).

Seymour Skinner is driving to the bar where he and the woman he has met online have decided to meet for the first time.

Skinner: It's time to see what I can do,  
to test the limits and br…

Beethoven's 5th Symphony as a ringtone is heard and the song suddenly stops.

Sighing, Skinner picks up his mobile phone and answers.

Skinner: Yes, Mother?"

Agnes: Seymour! Come back home right now! I don't know what to wear for my high school reunion and I need someone I can criticize for his bad advice about clothes!

Seymour: Hmm… Okay, Mother, I'm coming, but you see, there's some traffic here, and I might not be abdf... trfs… cldmnz… (makes some other unintelligible sounds) Bye!

He hangs up on her and decides to go to the meeting place anyway**, ignoring **his mother.

As soon as he hangs up his mobile, the song resumes from the point where it was interrupted.

(Springfield State Prison)

Sideshow Bob manages to open the prison gates after distracting the guards with a diversion (namely by sparking a riot between the guards and the other inmates)

Sideshow Bob: (crossing the prison gates) No right, no wrong, no rules for me.  
(running towards freedom) I'm fr…

**TWACK**

Bob steps on the end of a rake lying on the ground and he's promptly hit in the face; he just grumbles.

* * *

(Springfield Elementary School, Playground)

Ralph is playing on the roundabout.

Ralph: Let it go, let it go

(starts spinning the roundabout faster and faster)  
I am one with the wind and sky!

He's eventually sent flying by the centrifugal force of the roundabout and he lands on the sandpit face-first.

Just a few metres from it there's Dolph, who's busy with his bullying agenda.

Dolph: Let it go, (punches Üter in the stomach)

let it go, (punches Martin in the face)  
You'll never see me cry! (gives Milhouse a wedgie, who starts whimpering)

(Close-up on Grampa Simpson)

Grampa: Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage o...zzz... (dozes off)

As the camera pans out, we can see that Abraham has dozed off at the front of the line in a Krusty Burger, making the employee and the people behind him rather impatient.

* * *

(Springfield Nuclear Power Plant,Auditorium)

Mr. Burns is holding a press conference about the "supposed" importance of nuclear energy in modern society, but more importantly, about **his **importance as a manager of the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant.

Mr Burns: (going a bit off topic) My power flurries through the air into the ground!

Soon afterwards, a gust of wind flings all the windows open, Burns is pulled off the ground and he flies out of the window, while the camera operators film the entire event.

(Professor Frink's House, Yard)

Professor Frink is standing near one of his inventions, the "Automatic Ice Carver".

After he inserts one of his photos into a slot and pushes some buttons, the device starts to carve a nearby block of ice with various tools.

Professor Frink: My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!

As the machine stops, a full-scale ice replica of Professor Frink has been created; he pats the head of the statue proudly, but it falls off and shatters to the ground, making the scientist look down in shame.

(Bi-Monthly Science Fiction Convention)

Comic Book Guy is dressed up as Iceman and he's participating in a karaoke contest.

Comic Book Guy: And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!

(Springfield Town Square)

**Every** citizen of Springfield (plus the aliens Kang and Kodos, who have landed in the city in order to appear in the music video) is standing in front of the Statue of Jebediah Springfield.

Everyone: (including Santa's Little Helper and Snowball II, who join in by barking and meowing, respectively) I'm never going back,

the past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go!

Ned Flanders takes a step forward and takes a locket out of his pocket (totally unintended, yet still pitiful rhyme); after opening it, he looks at the photos of him with his now-deceased wives.

Ned: (looking up at the sky) And I'll rise like the break of dawn

The Simpsons step forward from the crowd as well.

Marge: Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone

Simpsons: (all five of them) Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on

Maggie: *suck suck, suck suck suck, suck suck*!

Rest of the Simpson family: Awwww…

* * *

Once the music video finishes, one of the two videographers that have been watching it since the beginning comments, "Well, we have spent several thousands of dollars on this video, but the results have exceeded our expectations! Haven't they, Frank?"

"Sure they have, Robert!" he replies.

"Yeaah!" they exclaim as they high-five each other.

However, Frank's smile fades away from his face a few seconds later as he realizes something; he asks, "Do you think we're going to get sued?"

Robert just shrugs, "Probably."

* * *

Author's notes:

I don't own Frozen; it belongs to Disney.

I don't own The Simpsons; this series belongs to Matt Groening.

I own the OCs in this story: Frank and Robert.

Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.


End file.
